


it's always you

by chaetzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jun just works in the flower shop and hes there to listen to chaeyoung ramble, this is just cheesy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetzu/pseuds/chaetzu
Summary: it took almost everything in her to not scream, “hey! i missed you even though i saw you two days ago because i just realized that i’m in love with you! after all this time, it’s always been you it will always be you how did i not realize it sooner! i’m in love! and it’s you!”





	it's always you

“excuse me, pardon me,” chaeyoung called as she hurried along the sidewalk. the walk from the flower store to the park was short but busy, and trying to protect her bouquets proved difficult. she tried to be polite as she dodged people, but the butterflies rising in her gut that threatened to spill right out of her mouth told her not to worry about them.

she was already running late because the flowers were a last minute impulse decision because she passed the shop on her way to the park. she wasn’t even sure if tzuyu liked flowers, but something drew her into the shop anyway. the guy behind the counter seemed to calm her nerves, if only for a few minutes. he gave her a knowing smile as soon as she walked in. her striped button down and thinly (almost) evenly lined eyes seemed to give her away. the boy only looked to be a couple years older than her, three at the most. 

“hi, can i help you?” he walked around from behind the counter, greeting chaeyoung at the door. she looked around the store. the smell of the flowers overwhelmed her. her eyes widened as she tried to take them all in. “what’s the occasion?” he asked when he got no response. his name tag read “junhui.”

“uh, a date.” she could barely choke the words out through the knot in her throat. 

“first?” he inferred, observing the flowers above her head.

“kinda, yeah. sure.” chaeyoung nodded, winding her hands together and squeezing to stop their shaking.

junhui hummed. he turned around and walked over to a bunch of pink flowers. “how do you feel about these?”

“i mean, yeah, sure, they’re pretty yeah. but the thing is i don’t even know if she likes flowers, or like, anything for that matter. i want to get her something because we’ve known each other since we were kids and we’ve always been flirty with each other or whatever and i’ve liked her for a while and i finally asked her out and she said yes but our relationship was so undefined before then that it could’ve been seen as a relationship anyway, you know? so i just want this to stand out. like, this is the start or whatever,” chaeyoung spit the words out faster than she could even realize they were coming. it took her a full fifteen seconds to realize she just blurted out her entire history with tzuyu to the stranger in this flower shop. she clasped her hand over her mouth. he just laughed softly at her. amusement shone in his eyes. “oh my god, i just said all of that out loud, didn’t i? i didn’t mean to, i just get nervous when i talk a lot.” another ten seconds to catch that mistake. “talk a lot when i get nervous.”

“if you’ve known her for so long, shouldn’t you know if she likes flowers?” junhui asked as if that was the only part of chaeyoung’s ramble he heard. he started gathering the pink flowers. chaeyoung would name them if she could, but she couldn’t. she couldn’t even read the tag on them. 

she smiled nervously, tucking her bobbed hair behind her ear. a piece of her bangs slipped back onto her forehead. she didn’t bother moving it. “i guess. we just never talked about romantic stuff. like we were close friends or whatever, but that was an line we unspokenly agreed to not cross. i guess.” she followed junhui around the store as he gathered flowers. he didn’t bother asking her about any of his choices.

“i see,” he mumbled. 

“that’s a lot of pink,” she commented.

junhui turned around. “does she like pink?”

“yeah, yeah. she liked when our friend’s hair was pink. she told me i should dye her hair pink too, but bleaching her whole head would’ve been too much of a fuss, so we stuck with purple.” chaeyoung continued to give too much information about she and tzuyu because he didn’t seem to mind. she was the only customer in the shop. 

“cute.” the crooked smile never really left his mouth. he added a couple purple flowers to the growing bouquet. 

“can’t flowers represent things?” chaeyoung asked. “like, love, or whatever?”

junhui eyed her. “i suppose. do you want them to?”

“i mean, do i love her? i think i might. is that possible? can i be in love with her even if we haven’t gone out technically? the closest thing we’ve had to a date was when my sister was out with her friends and my parents went to a movie so i had her over and tried to make us mac and cheese, but i almost lit the stove on fire, so we ordered pizza instead. she fell asleep on me while we were watching buffy the vampire slayer. can you fall in love with someone from that?”

junhui kept smiling down at her, like he knew something that she didn’t. “maybe,” was all he said in response.

“can you?” chaeyoung asked again, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“maybe,” he repeated. he circled around to the counter, wrapping the stems of the flowers in white tissue paper. 

chaeyoung lost all shame at this point. “one time she was over, and we were in my bed watching parks and recreation. it was the scene where andy and april were in their house eating off of frisbees and feeding each other beans, you know the one? she said that it was gonna be us in a few years. this was before i ever asked her out or anything. but she was like that’s gonna be us. and then siyeon is going to move in with us, for whatever god forsaken reason, and she’s gonna call us disgusting, but you’re going to tell her that we’re adorable. those were her words. do you think she could love me too?”

“maybe.” he was starting to sound like a broken record.

“she fell asleep holding my hand that night. how do you even do that? it was so sweaty, but she never let go. i guess one of us let go while we were asleep, but she passed out way before me and she was just holding my hand and i didn’t know what to do because - oh my god i think i’m in love with her.” chaeyoung’s eyes widened as she finally looked up to meet junhui’s gaze. he was still smiling.

he pushed the flowers across the counter. the paper was tied on with a pink ribbon. chaeyoung reached into her pocket to pay, placing the bills in his hand. junhui took half of what she owed him, and along with her change he gave her a little teddy bear. “half price for kids in love,” he said.

chaeyoung beamed, her dimple so evident that junhui was wondering if it hurt her cheek. her tongue poked out between her teeth. “thank you,” she said through her smile. the knot in her throat unraveled at some point, and her hands steadied themselves.

“good luck, kid.” junhui patted her shoulder as he walked her out, but she threw her arms around his waist. “hope to see you back.” chaeyoung waved goodbye as she practically ran out the door.

she was definitely going to be late, but it was okay because she’s in love. it’s a miracle she was able to say excuse me. it felt like the only words that should be able to come out of her mouth were “i’m in love! i’m in love with a girl!” 

tzuyu was waiting for her where they planned. she didn’t look annoyed that chaeyoung was a little late. she just observed the cherry blossoms and watched the fountain.

“tzuyu!” chaeyoung practically yelled. she had never been so excited to see someone. it took almost everything in her to not scream, “hey! i missed you even though i saw you two days ago because i just realized that i’m in love with you! after all this time, it’s always been you it will always be you how did i not realize it sooner! i’m in love! and it’s you!” 

instead, she said, “sorry i’m late! but, i did get you these. i didn’t put them together though, junhui did it for me. i trusted him.” tzuyu smiled at her, all bright and shining and it was a sunny day but god she somehow made it brighter. “i hope you weren’t waiting long.” 

tzuyu took the flowers and blushed at the teddy bear, but she thanked the shorter girl with a hug. “they’re beautiful,” she said, not sure whether to admire the flowers or the girl standing before her.  
“so are you,” chaeyoung blurted. “sorry, i didn’t really mean to say that. i mean you are! beautiful. absolutely stunning, but i didn’t mean to blurt that out. anyway, you’re really pretty. i’ve told you that before. but you are.” she couldn’t seem to stop talking. 

tzuyu giggled in response, and reached out for chaeyoung’s hand. she pulled them both down onto the bench where she had been waiting for chaeng. “thank you.”

“hey, i think i’m in love with you.” she couldn’t hold it in anymore because she said it once and she wanted to say it again and again and again. “i know this is our first date, technically, but i really think i’m in love with you.”

tzuyu knew another ramble was heading her way, so instead of listening to it, she leaned down and closed the distance between the two of them, cutting chaeyoung off mid sentence. the kiss was soft, a gentle pressing of lip to lip. it caught chaeyoung by surprise, a sharp intake of breath before she could register what was going on.

“you talk a lot,” tzuyu said, breaking them apart, smiling down at their intertwined hands. the tops of chaeyoung’s cheeks flushed red, but that didn’t stop her from leaning in and connecting their lips once more.

warmth spread throughout chaeyoung’s body. she would swear that she never felt true joy - absolute bliss - until this very moment, where her hand was locked with tzuyu’s, and they were kissing softly and her free hand was holding tzuyu’s face and she could die she was so happy. the kiss only broke because chaeyoung could not stop smiling.

“i think i might love you too,” tzuyu said, only freeing her hand to attempt to tuck chaeyoung’s bangs behind her ear. it didn’t work, but she liked the feeling of chaeyoung’s hair between her fingers.

they were free. there was no unwritten boundaries or unspoken rules to follow. they were just two girls who freely loved each other. they walked arm and arm throughout the park, stealing kisses every now and then. chaeyoung kept trying to jump up to see if she could be as tall as tzuyu, if even for a moment. tzuyu tried to ride on chaeyoung’s back before discovering that her legs were way too long, no matter how hard she tried. chaeyoung eventually hopped onto her back, and the two ran around like children, tzuyu squealing loudly when chaeyoung squeezed her side. 

they ended up back at chaeyoung’s house. chaeyoung fed tzuyu a bite of watermelon and tzuyu fell asleep on chaeyoung while they watched buffy the vampire slayer, but this time it felt right. chaeyoung kissed the top of tzuyu’s head and turned the tv down so it wouldn’t wake her.

they were free and in love and everything was how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> :D i hope u liked it i wrote it in like 45 minutes and got emotional about how mcuh i love chaeyoung  
> anyway. i hope u enjoyed.


End file.
